1990 Gerhard Berger Season
United States Grand Prix San Marino Grand Prix First Qualifying * "His confidence is actually gaining every time he gets in the car. Being a part of McLaren is quite a different team than being apart of Ferrari. Learning their way of doing things is something that comes with the job. He now appears to be settling in with the team, they've made the car more comfortable for him to drive. The problem of cramp is something they are overcoming." ''John Watson. Eurosport. First Qualifying. * ''"Doesn't seem to have slowed him up much" ''Andrew Marriott on Berger's speed past a yellow flag.. Eurosport. First Qualifying. * ''"No it hasn't, normally you are meant to respect the yellow flag when it is waved at you." Eurosport. First Qualifying.John Watson on Berger's speed past a yellow flag. Eurosport. First Qualifying. * "Gerhard has already had two fastest laps so far this season. Of course we saw him crash out at Phoenix, he admits that is his own mistake. Then he had a very good race, second place in Brazil. He is certainly keeping Ayrton Senna honest, no questions about that." ''Andrew Marriott. * ''"Goodyear have got new qualifying tyres here, which are much better than the previous qualifying tyres. I think that has helped Berger and McLaren a great deal today." ''John Watson. * ''"Berger goes fastest, 1:24.173. Gerhard Berger on the pole. What's Alain Prost going to think about that? What is Ayrton Senna going to think about that?". ''Andrew Marriott. Berger takes provisional pole. * ''"1:24.080, Senna's on the pole! Senna is on the pole... But Gerhard Berger he's on a quick lap too! And Berger! Berger's snatched it from Ayrton Senna! Gerhard Berger with a 1:24.027 has snatched pole position from his teammate!" ''Andrew Marriott when Berger retakes the pole from Senna again. John Watson believed Berger to be one of the top three drivers in the first qualifying session. * ''"Ayrton Senna has made pole position his own domain here over the past few years, but Gerhard Berger had other ideas". Andrew Marriot. * "A staggering two seconds under last year's time" ''Andrew Marriot Saturday Qualifying * ''"He'll be battling hard to stay in front of his teammate, Ayrton Senna has been on the pole for the past three years." ''- Andrew Marriot * ''"He is always up the kerb, he has been sliding up the kerb a little bit on this lap, but generally speaking its not been too bad. Having Ayrton Senna as your teammate does give you something to go for." ''- John Watson. * ''"He kicks up a bit of dust, using all the track and of course a bit of the run off areas as well." ''- Andrew Marriot. * ''"By driving a clean lap, aggressively and in controlled form will be quicker than sliding it around as we have seen Gerhard doing." ''- John Watson. * ''"1:23.781! He has gone quicker! Berger has clipped three tenths of a second off yesterday's time. So Senna will really have his work cut out now." ''Andrew Marriot * Senna retook the pole time. * ''"Gerhard Berger back on track for his second qualifying run and he will be working really hard to recapture the pole." ''Andrew Marriott. * ''"He was sliding a lot coming onto the straight out of the Rivazza corner. Its doubtful the tyres really have the performance left in them after that earlier hard run." Race * "And there you see Gerhard Berger trying to make that move in the same location as he tried the last time on Thierry Boutsen. But Thierry Boutsen not willing to let it go." * "Gerhard Berger is going to be very fast this weekend, but at the moment being led by the V10 engine." ''David Hobbs. * ''"Gerhard Berger now the only person carrying those flag colours of the McLaren team." Category:1990 Formula One Season Category:Driver Reports